Starting Over
by Keiichi-56
Summary: Hotaru has a chance to become Sailor Saturn, But will she be corrupted by the Entity of Mistress 9, the sovreighn of silence? Please Read and Review


Prologue: Starting Over  
  
By Graham Parsons  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
The room was dark. The only light was the occasional bolt of lightning outside, illuminating the room for split seconds at a time. Rain beat down hard against the window in a continuous rhythm, with no signs that it would soon let up. One glance at the glowing, digital clock declared it was now 3:47 AM.  
  
A sigh...it was funny how sleep had become so unnecessary lately. Her dreams were beginning to scare her.  
  
Lazy, storm-coloured eyes kept close watch on the drowning city of Tokyo. They hid slightly behind dark bangs and remained unblinking for minutes at a time. Even when a sudden thunder rolled out from the heavens, she remained still as if it were mute. Finally she became bored of this staring contest and closed the curtains, blanketing the room in black. Her bare feet hit the linoleum floor with a soft thud, and she crept on cat's feet toward the door.  
  
She used every comprehension in her body to push the door open, as gently as possible. She tread softy, slowly down the hallway, and just like that, with the instant quick reflexes of a panther, she sped down the hallway, with unique precision and grace. As she reached the end, she had to stop for a moment to catch her breath; she was forgetting how sick she really was.  
  
As she exited the house, she was confronted by a strange Purple light. She looked up at the sky, breathing raggedly from her previous run, watching lightning dance across the clouded heaven and down to Earth. Her eyes then fell back to the cement down below, and she nervously licked her lips.  
  
Everything seemed to be going in slow motion right now. Her breathing became relaxed, her eyes dilated until the pupils nearly consumed the dark purple, and her shaky legs became as solid as stone. She stood there a long time, heart pounding in her ears, for what seemed an eternity. It was an unbelievable rush. She fluttered back into reality when she suddenly heard the light speak to her, in a strange familiar voice, and yet, all at the same time, she had no idea who was talking to her.  
  
"Hotaru.." The voice said  
  
"Who are you?" She replied, scared and uncertain.  
  
"I am you, I am Sailor Saturn." With those words the light changed form, into a beautifully dressed sailor soldier, who was holding the Glaive of Silence.  
  
"You are me??" The young girl replied  
  
"Soon it will be time for you to take your rightful place, the place in which you were born to fathom and control"  
  
"Only you can save the world from the incomprehensible danger that will plague this world, I have seen the future, and the only way to protect it is if you help save it, you must listen to me, do not make the same mistake I did"  
  
With that, the light disappeared with these words,  
  
"I will return when you are ready, Hotaru you must become Sailor Saturn once more.!!! It's the only way!!!"  
  
The light dissipated, and flooded into the sky, the young girl looked up, with a glimmer of hope and dreams in her eyes, and she wondered what exactly the light wanted with her, and whether this meeting would mean the beginning of something more.  
  
As she went back inside, she was confronted with a shadow. Although she feared it at the time, it's vague and mysterious presence drew ever closer, calling out to her, "Hotaru.", "Come closer, Hotaru" She felt the indistinguishable urge to turn and run. She shook her head from side to side, screaming:  
  
"NO! Not again, I won't help you hurt any more innocent people."  
  
"Hotaru. silly, silly Hotaru, I don't think I really gave you a choice in the matter." The shadow laughed loudly, turning into a deranged cackle, as it proceeded to move swiftly, and finally entering Hotaru's body. She felt her skin become cold and pale, she tried to reach her father's quarters, but she felt somewhat weak. It was hopeless. She fell, fainting onto the cold linoleum floor but only meters from where her father's room was.  
  
A woman hovered over her body, she was wearing a long white lab coat, and she had long silky, red hair, which draped down her back, she held no emotion on her face, just a cheeky grin, filled with nothing but greed and hate. A man then appeared behind her, she turned to speak to him.  
  
"Dr. Tomoe??" She Questioned  
  
"Yes Kaori?" He answered  
  
"Doctor, it looks as if the sovereign of silence has found itself a new host"  
  
"Excellent, begin the phase for energy collection Kaori."  
  
"As you wish Doctor." She disappeared leaving only the lab coat behind her.  
  
"Perfect, this will be just perfect." He laughed loudly staring down at the disfigured body below him, as it twitched and moved.  
  
End Prologue 


End file.
